


Драбблы по ХК

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Драбблы по ХК с разными пейрингами и рейтингом.





	1. Футболка (аохина, PG-13)

**Author's Note:**

> Хината впервые видит ту самую футболку Аонэ.  
> Посмотреть на футболку Аонэ можно здесь: https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/9d729241gy1fpq0nmyv4jj20jg0jgjv2.jpg

Аонэ был настолько бледным, что его румянец выглядел кукольно: такой розовый, что будь он результатом применения румян, то их оттенок непременно назывался бы «кэнди» или «сакура». Это плохо сочеталось с грубоватыми чертами его лица, с напряженно сведенными белыми бровями и плотно сомкнутыми губами.

С суровой внешностью плохо сочеталось и то, что Аонэ стоял, прислонившись к стене в коридоре рядом со спортзалом Датеко, и безо всяких возражений позволял Хинате мять его грудь. Это звучало странно и совершенно неестественно в голове у Футакучи, однако эту сцену он наблюдал воочию. И непонятно было, что ему делать: продолжить спускаться по лестнице? Поздороваться, проходя мимо?

— Где ты вообще взял эту идиотскую футболку? — тем временем спросил Хината, пристраивая свои руки на следах ладоней, которые украшали грудь Аонэ. Руки были меньше. Хината немного сжал пальцы, хотя каменные мускулы Аонэ явно были не слишком податливыми. Но интрига, которую создавал неожиданный дизайн футболки, все равно не отпускала Хинату — он стиснул грудь Аонэ с двух сторон, так что футболка оказалась зажата в складку в центре груди, а потом зарылся в нее лицом.

Футакучи тихонько опустился на ступеньку, едва не сверзившись, когда Аонэ подал голос:

— Всей команде одноклассники подарили. Это блок.

Хината нехотя оторвался от груди Аонэ и тяжело вздохнул, а потом натянул ткань. Даже с лестницы Футакучи было видно контур затвердевших сосков Аонэ. Хината воспользовался преимуществом, которое ему давала разница в росте, чуть повернул голову и прикусил один из сосков сквозь ткань. Брови Аонэ дрогнули, хотя чтобы заметить это, Футакучи потребовался весь его опыт наблюдений.

Хината еще раз внимательно рассмотрел рисунок. Футакучи видел его в профиль, но даже так ему показалось, что выражение лица Хинаты говорило о том, что это не блок, а испытание, посланное Хинате богами.

Честно говоря, Футакучи отчасти разделял смешанные чувства Хинаты: он до сих пор не был уверен, были ли подаренные футболки проявлением искреннего идиотизма одноклассников или тонким троллингом.

Тем временем Аонэ отстранил Хинату и сурово произнес:

— Вечером.

— У-у-у, как же бесит уезжать отсюда, когда нужно сразу возвращаться, — поморщился Хината. — Влезай ты уже в эту штуку, сил нет смотреть.

Аонэ, безмолвно соглашаясь, натянул ярко-желтую жилетку, из тех что Датеко надевали на тренировочные матчи.

Хината встал на цыпочки, быстро поцеловал Аонэ в розовую щеку и первым пошел в спортзал.

Аонэ слегка улыбнулся (хотя Футакучи предпочел бы считать это обманом зрения), потянулся и, разминая шею, огляделся. Кивнул Футакучи, перевел взгляд выше и кивнул еще раз, а потом пошел вслед за Хинатой.

Футакучи задрал голову. Над ним со стопкой полотенец стояла Намецу. И выражение ее лица говорило о том, что стояла она там довольно давно.

Некстати вспомнив, что футболки подарили не только парням, но и ей, Футакучи инстинктивно перевел взгляд на ее бюст. Намецу рывком застегнула до конца молнию тренировочной куртки, другой рукой крепче прижимая к себе полотенца.

— Даже не думай, — предупредила она, протискиваясь мимо него и сбегая по ступенькам.

— Не буду, — соврал Футакучи.

Ее это вроде бы удовлетворило, и Намецу прошествовала к дверям спортзала, но на пороге обернулась:

— С другой стороны, если футболку наденешь ТЫ…

И закрыла за собой дверь.

Да он эту футболку даже погладит, пронеслось во внезапно опустевшей голове Футакучи. Вообще без проблем.


	2. Раздевалка (курояку, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Курояку по мотивам фанона в дежурке

Наверное, не стоило идти на поводу у Куроо, когда тот предложил натереть ему мазью синяк на бедре. Место было явно не труднодоступным. Да и то что Куроо в нем заинтересован, Яку заметил не сегодня. И даже не год назад.

Хотя нет, как раз где-то год, поправил себя Яку. За этот год он прикинул варианты развития событий и так и этак, и был на сто процентов уверен, что оптимальным было игнорировать влюбленность Куроо. А заодно и свои непонятно откуда взявшиеся симпатии. Яку за отсутствие стойкости себя особо не корил: во всем был виноват Куроо со своими томными взглядами.

Томных взглядов у Куроо было две разновидности. Первая — умышленная, когда Куроо изображал жгучую страсть, глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц настолько сально, что Яку хотелось вымыть ему глаза мылом, а себя продезинфицировать. Вторая — спонтанная, когда Куроо бессознательно смотрел на Яку с таким вниманием, нежностью и теплом, что у того по телу шли мурашки. И только благодаря томным взглядам первого типа Яку был как-то способен выдерживать вторые.

Так или иначе, Яку сидел на стуле в раздевалке, а Куроо, сидя на корточках, натирал мазью его бедро. В целом он держался в рамках приличий. Естественно, стоило Яку об этом подумать, как рука Куроо, не прекращая поглаживающих движений, скользнула ему под шорты, а заодно и под край трусов. И если шорты Яку мог списать на случайность — вон какие у Куроо были лапищи, от запястья до кончиков пальцев длиной с половину бедра Яку, — то второе было за гранью вероятностей. На Яку, в конце концов, были спортивные трусы, эластичные, поддерживающие, защищающие, с оптимальным тепло- и влагообменом и какими-то еще прибамбасами, которые обещал производитель. Яку такие трусы покупал уже не первый год, потому что в гульфик прекрасно помещались его причиндалы и их потом не мотало из стороны в сторону в процессе игры.

Так вот, случайно влезть под эти трусы не получилось бы, уж очень плотно они обхватывали бедра Яку. Соответственно, это было обозначение намерений, которое Яку игнорировать было никак нельзя. Или можно? Мог Яку этого не заметить или не сообразить, что это не случайность, или вообще сделать вид, что не понял намека...

— Слишком долго думаешь, Яккун, — негромко произнес Куроо, прерывая сумбурный поток мыслей Яку. — Если не хотел бы...

Ну да, уже двинул бы, про себя согласился Яку, бессильно глядя на то, как Куроо, не закончив фразы, прижимается губами к его колену. Вторая ладонь Куроо тоже легла на бедро Яку, толкая, заставляя шире развести ноги. Рука под трусами поднялась совсем уж неприлично высоко, а Куроо посмотрел на него своим порнографическим томным взглядом № 1 и попросил:

— Подними футболку, Яккун? Может, в зубы возьмешь?

— Размечтался! — от души возмутился Яку. Кем Куроо вообще его считал? — В руках подержу, — буркнул он, задирая до шеи футболку.

Если бы кто-то зашел, это был бы полный звездец. И с каких это пор на Яку действовал первый взгляд?! Нельзя было этого показывать, и вообще это должно было стать единственным разом, клялся себе Яку, упираясь затылком в стену и сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать ерзать босыми ногами по полу, пока Куроо вылизывал его живот.

А то что Яку пришлось взять футболку в зубы, так это только чтобы удобнее было дергать Куроо за волосы, а не из-за того, что он боялся, что на звуки кто-то зайдет.


	3. Корова (Датеко, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл родился после того, как в дежурке многократно повторили, что авторы не выигрывают корову.

— Тэппанъяки? Из говядины? На всех? — потрясенно переспросил Футакучи.

— Камасаки-семпай! — едва ли не прослезился впечатлительный Коганегава.

Камасаки утомленно прикрыл глаза, скривился и пробурчал:

— Нужно же что-то делать со всем этим мясом, — и, отмахиваясь от вопросительных взглядов, подпихнул вперед Мониву. — Расскажи им.

Рокировке никто не удивился, красноречие Камасаки было в Датеко притчей во языцех.

— Как вы знаете, Камасаки-кун нашел работу в пригороде, — обстоятельно начал Монива, обведя взглядом благодарную аудиторию. — Живет он теперь тоже там, и налоги платит там же. Он решил поддержать свою деревню и заплатить местный налог в ее бюджет, а не в бюджет Сендая, и выиграл приз.

— Круто. У меня мама так фен выиграла, — понимающе кивнула Намецу.

— Ну вот, — развел руками Монива. — А Камасаки-кун выиграл корову.

— Живую корову? — хором уточнило большинство присутствовавших.

— Ну... на тот момент живую, — проворчал Камасаки. Чувствовалось, что тема была щекотливой. 

Аоне смолчать не смог:

— Ты убил корову, семпай? — укоризненно спросил он хрипловатым от долгого неиспользования голосом.

— Не лично я, нет, — Камасаки неловко пинал ботинком плинтус. Футакучи тайком снимал его на телефон, потому что таким притихшим и смущенным видел Камасаки впервые. — Я попросил не показывать мне ее, пока она не... не... ну...

— Пока она не приобретет более привычный вид и не будет готова для употребления, — пришел на помощь Монива.

— А шкура? — заинтересовался Футакучи, убирая телефон в задний карман брюк.

— Сразу прекрати, — сурово попросил Камасаки.

— А тебе нужно будет заплатить налог с коровы? С выигрышей же платят налоги, — не унимался Футакучи.

— А если семпай опять выиграет в лотерею, когда будет платить налог с выигрыша, то тогда вообще получится замкнутый круг! — поддержал действующего капитана Коганегава.

Монива оценивающе посмотрел на багровеющего Камасаки, а потом, со значением, на Аоне, безмолвно прося приготовиться для вмешательства. Его обуревали приятные ностальгические чувства, плюс Монива с оптимизмом смотрел в будущее — на отличный обед.


	4. Язык без костей (Аран/Ацуму, NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто-то слишком много трепался.

Член у Арана был достаточно большим, чтобы он не мог смотреть японское порно. Это не значило, что Аран отличался какими-то грандиозными размерами в этом плане. По меркам порно с чернокожими, он был в средней весовой категории. Но по меркам японских порноактеров… В общем, когда Аран видел, как на экране дохловатого вида молодой человек пихал свою пипетку в актрису, а та просила остановиться и утверждала, что ей больно, то терял надежду когда-то завести здоровые отношения с японской девушкой. А Аран, несмотря на свою интернациональную семью, обладал совершенно японским менталитетом, вкусами и даже английский знал так себе.

Поэтому до данного момента габариты своего члена Аран воспринимал без излишнего восторга и даже с некоторой опаской (хотя в глубине души и не без гордости). Но приходилось признать: бедра у Ацуму были достаточно накачанными, чтобы у Арана не было ни малейшего шанса вбиваться между ними сзади и доставать до яиц, будь у него член поменьше. А так, каждый раз, когда влажная головка вжималась в мошонку, Ацуму дергался, стискивал ягодицы и сильнее сводил колени.

Аран старался не слишком усердствовать с толчками. Хватило и того, как он приложил Ацуму о металлический шкафчик в первый момент. Судя по дальнейшим событиям, большого урона он не нанес, и удар был больше громким, чем болезненным, но Ацуму тогда все равно замер, прижавшись лбом к гладкой дверце. Видно было, что он не ожидал, что Аран может дойти до рукоприкладства.

Когда Аран за шкирку вытаскивал остолбеневшего от такой наглости Ацуму из спортзала, вся команда и даже тренер дружно проигнорировали это событие. Аран понимал, что это не из-за того, что им было плевать на судьбу Ацуму — в конце концов, ни тренер, ни Кита, ни, тем более, Осаму не допустили бы, чтобы того тронули и пальцем (хотя на этой тренировке Ацуму отпускал такие замечания, что еще немного, и они, наверное, согласились бы спрятать его труп). Аран подозревал, что все привыкли доверять его выдержке и доброжелательности и хотели, чтобы он поговорил с Ацуму, как семпай с кохаем.

Но речь не задалась, все сразу пошло не так, и в какой-то момент Аран почувствовал, как его терпение лопается. Приходить в себя он начал уже после того, как воспользовался своим небольшим преимуществом в росте и весе и впечатал Ацуму носом в шкаф. Сердясь на себя, Аран выдохнул в подбритый затылок: «Ты настолько инфантильный, что непонятно, то ли тебя в угол поставить, то ли дать по заднице». Ацуму застыл на пару секунд, а потом, покраснев до лопаток, толкнул Арана — задом в пах. И что-то такое сказал, ехидное, сомневающееся, Аран даже не запомнил, что именно.

Теперь на плече Ацуму наливался багровым след от укуса, футболка валялась где-то на полу, а шорты и трусы были спущены до плотно сомкнутых колен. Аран ритмично толкался между его сжатых бедер, и немного жалел об отсутствии смазки, потому что от предсемени было скорее липко, чем скользко. Периодически, прилипая уж совсем неудачно, до того, что тонкую кожу начинало саднить, они синхронно шипели, но почему-то это нисколько не расхолаживало. Аран чувствовал, что у него уже поджимаются яйца, и он уронил голову на плечо Ацуму, зализывая отпечаток зубов, но тут Ацуму, конечно, захотелось пообщаться. Аран уже смутно догадывался, что поругаться для Ацуму было только в кайф, он от этого заводился больше, чем от дрочки. Для самого же Арана его ехидный тон был чем-то, от чего хотелось зарычать, сильнее навалиться, выбивая дух, крепко, до синяков, взять за бедра… Дальше Аран старался не думать, потому что крайне важно было сохранить мысль о неприкосновенности задницы Ацуму как минимум до окончания всех соревнований этого сезона, даже если сам Ацуму совершенно бесстыдно вцепился пальцами в свои ягодицы, разводя их и, кажется, даже… Аран на всякий случай перевел взгляд выше, на широкие взмокшие плечи.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что у нас полно времени, — пропыхтел Ацуму. — Но если ты даже не можешь…

Если бы Ацуму закончил эту фразу, несколько отстраненно подумал Аран, до горла пропихивая свои пальцы в рот Ацуму, то его бы пришлось убить. Должны же быть какие-то пределы.

— Если ты, — Аран на секунду прервался, потому что Ацуму сглатывал совсем уж судорожно; по его лицу катились слезы и вроде бы даже сопли (что должно было быть противно, но почему-то не было). Аран чуть сместил пальцы, чтобы Ацуму не давился. Ацуму начал сосать. Продолжение фразы родилось само собой, без участия мозговой деятельности:

— Если ты еще раз откроешь свой рот не по делу, я найду, чем его занять.

Доказав теорию Арана о том, что слова для Ацуму были важнее всех иных методов стимуляции, Ацуму со стоном кончил. Аран даже не удивился. Он слегка отстранился, высвобождая член, и, пару раз шлепнув им по подрагивающей заднице Ацуму, довел себя до разрядки, кончив тому на поясницу.

Нужно было обтереться, и переодеться, и привести в порядок помещение, и заклеить пластырем след укуса, и что-то сделать с совершенно затраханным видом Ацуму. Аран очень хотел бы, чтобы все это можно было сделать, не убирая пальцев изо рта Ацуму, потому что тот уже явно пришел в себя. 

И даже уже что-то пытался говорить.


End file.
